


[untitled]

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Neymar couldn't ignore an order like that, Lio knew, and that was what he was counting on. "Yes, Lio," he replied, sounding clearer than he had since the game. "I'm sorry."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No apologies." That was just as firm and Neymar's breath hitched in a sob.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations to my own self for finishing the semester alive, and landing a fellowship for the summer
> 
> i really don't know what i was doing here but i hope you enjoy it (i kept myself from writing until my finals were over and then i wrote this in like two hours)
> 
> this idea very very loosely came from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6898420) (read this)

"Congratulations!" Luis said with a wide grin, tossing Lio the match ball. He caught it easily, always a bit embarrassed at all the attention, and bounced it off the tile floor. "We have the day off tomorrow, thanks to you. Have any idea what you're doing tonight?"

Lio smirked up at him. "Are you propositioning me, Luis?"

Everyone within ten feet of them laughed and Lio looked at the floor again. Geri ruffled his hair and stole the ball out from under his arm. "Luis gets his fair share of propositions, Lio. I don't think he would need you."

"Implying," came another voice, "Lio isn't an amazing catch." Dani slapped Lio's ass after that remark and continued on his way out of the locker room, leaving him redder than ever.

Geri shrugged and passed the ball back to Luis. "Not my type," he said, leaving the two of them alone again.

"You and Ney will probably have your own celebration, hm?" Luis asked in a low voice. It wasn't exactly a secret that Lio and Neymar had some kind of fling going on, and no one on the team was really surprised. There were slight reservations at first that it might affect the team chemistry but they were perfectly professional on the pitch.

Only Lio and Neymar themselves knew how little of a fling it was. Lio smiled lightly at the other striker, part affection and part knowing. "I hope so," he said without revealing anything.

It was easy to leave the surrounding celebrations just outside the entrance to the Nou Camp with just a few pats on the back from staff. Neymar was waiting already, leaned against Lio's car, sunglasses on, one of his sharp teeth poking over his lip as he smirked. 

"Ready?" Neymar called, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lio nodded at him. While Neymar liked to talk at a hundred miles a minute and was the most vocal lover Lio ever had, he was also the most accepting of Lio's need to just be _quiet_ sometimes. Neymar could certainly fill the silence by himself.

It wasn't a particularly long drive to Castelldefels, only a half hour that tended to pass quickly in Neymar's company, but it was long enough that Lio could sense a change in the younger man. He normally played his upbeat Brazilian rap or talked through the game in full detail. Today he was quiet, only making a few passing comments on how wonderful he thought Lio's playing was.

They pulled into Lio's garage just after seven in the evening. Neymar unbuckled his seatbelt as quickly as he could, coming around to Lio's side and pulling the door open. And then Lio realized what was wrong.

"Ney," Lio said softly, standing up and pulling Neymar into his arms. "What do you need?"

Neymar pressed his forehead into Lio's shoulder. "You," was all he said.

After a few more seconds of silence, Lio broke their embrace, leaving just his arm around Neymar's waist to lead him forward. "Let's get more comfortable." It was easy to get Neymar inside and up the stairs to Lio's bedroom, but he started to lose focus as soon as Lio sat him on the bed. Lio didn't ask him _what_ brought this on, because not only was Neymar not likely to know at this point, it would probably send him deeper.

Lio stripped Neymar of his shirt, getting a bit of help and a bit of hindrance in the process, and then pushed him onto his back to pull his jeans off. Neymar made a protesting sound and Lio stopped immediately. "Alright?" he asked, lifting his hands from Neymar's zipper.

"Let me," he said, fumbling with shaky fingers to undo the zipper himself.

Lio rested his hands lightly over Neymar's. "Ney, can I? I would like to."

Neymar paused, and then his hands dropped away and he leaned his head back against the mattress. Lio thanked him and continued undressing him, dropping all of his clothes on the floor. He knew Neymar had taken a shower at the stadium which was the only reason he didn't want to try and help him into the bath. In the morning, if Neymar was feeling better, Lio would run a bath for the both of them.

Instead, Lio pulled out his softest tee shirt and sweatpants. The sweatpants were the easy part. When Lio climbed onto the bed next to him for the shirt, he dropped it in surprise.

"Oh, Ney, come here," he murmured, shifting to help Neymar onto his lap. The Brazilian didn't seem to notice the tears running down his face but he did cling to Lio gratefully. "What would you like to do? I can get us something to drink and something to eat."

"Whatever you want," Neymar said. He pushed himself to sitting and blinked hard like he was trying to wake from a deep sleep. "Let me get it for you. I'm alright, just tired. You sit down." Neymar lifted his shirt and managed to put it on without getting it too stuck. "I'm okay, Lio, just--"

Lio's heart wrenched at the sight of him, still shaking with tears streaking over his cheeks, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "What I want," Lio said firmly, "Is for you to sit here, put some blankets on, and try to rest."

Neymar couldn't ignore an order like that, Lio knew, and that was what he was counting on. "Yes, Lio," he replied, sounding clearer than he had since the game. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies." That was just as firm and Neymar's breath hitched in a sob. Lio felt lost, which was a disorienting feeling for a Dom. He was supposed to be in control; he was supposed to be making Neymar feel safe but he wasn't sure what was wrong in the first place. They won the game, Neymar played all 90 minutes. There wasn't a logical reason for him to be dropping but everything Neymar did defied logic, on and off the pitch.

Lio didn't have to say anything for Neymar to crawl into his arms, this time. "Ney, sweet boy, please let me get you some water," Lio asked more than ordered. "We can just sleep afterward."

Neymar stayed quiet. Lio gently extricated him, kissed him on the forehead, and left to the hallway. He ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, gathered a water bottle and three granola bars, and ran back up two at a time. Neymar was exactly where Lio left him, thankfully, but he had turned onto his other side and was watching the door.

"Lio," Neymar murmured.

"Ney," Lio replied. "Let's have some of this, okay?" He lifted the water bottle with a questioning look. Neymar nodded. Lio opened the bottle and sat with Neymar again, helping him drink. He only sipped at it a few times before he couldn't anymore, and then he pushed Lio's hand away.

"'M sorry," he said again. Lio recapped the bottle and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Sorry, Lio, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Neymar swallowed hard, not meeting Lio's eyes like he thought he was going to be punished. Lio couldn't punish him if he wanted to. 

Neymar eventually closed his eyes and buried his face further into Lio's shirt, his eyes dry. Lio kept talking to him, murmuring whatever he could think of to calm him down and help him stay that way.

Lio's phone started to buzz and he dug into his pocket without releasing Neymar, who didn't react to being jostled. "Hello?" Lio asked without checking who was calling.

" _Is Ney okay? Is he still with you?_ "

"Dani," Lio sighed, relieved to know someone else had realized how upset Neymar was even if he couldn't. "He's with me, yeah. Do you know…?" What happened, he wanted to continue, but Neymar adjusted himself under his chin and Lio felt as if he was betraying his trust somehow.

Dani noticed his hesitation and made a negative sound. " _I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I was just… nervous._ "

"I understand. Thanks." Dani huffed a laugh and hung up, leaving Lio and Neymar in silence once again.

"Can I have some more water?" Neymar asked. Lio uncapped the bottle within moments, holding it to Neymar's lips again, but he was aware enough to hold it himself and take several deep draws of it. He put it down when it was half empty, letting Lio pull it from him and place it on the night table.

Lio squeezed him gently around the waist. "Do you want to eat or sleep more?" he asked. Neymar shrugged and Lio knew he wasn't ready for his own opinions yet. "Sleep for a few hours. Then we'll try what I brought for you and you'll have some more water." Neymar relaxed visibly without the need to make a decision; he didn't even nod to assent and Lio knew he would follow orders.

Lio couldn't sleep himself, too wired from the game just hours ago, but he was willing to sit with Neymar as long as he needed. The younger man's heavy warmth against his chest was almost enough to drag him under anyway. He stayed awake by stroking Neymar's back and shushing him whenever he started to wake again.

Hopefully, eventually, Neymar would be able to tell him what went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> expect a part two soon


End file.
